Secret Affairs
by Rens-lover
Summary: Ren seems to always get himself into trouble by having multiple affairs. Can he solve his problem or will it take a tragic turn for the worst? Will it get better? Or will a once in a lifetime discovery change him?
1. Awkward Meeting

**Rens-lover:** HEY PEOPLE! Im back! Ren is kind of a player in this one! Enjoy!

 **DISCLAIMER:** I DONT OWN BAKUGAN! ONLY DANIELLE, YUKI, ANNA, AND OTHER OCS!

 **POV. Ren**

I was walking around Bakugan Interspace, curiously looking around. I was new around here. There's so many people. Suddenly, I bumped into someone. It was a girl with black and red hair. She's cute! "I'm sorry. Here, let me help you up." I said, holding out my hand. She grabbed my hand. I pulled her up to her feet.

"It's ok. I wasn't watching where I was going. My name is Yuki Tsubaki. What's yours?" she replied. She dusted herself off, embarrassed.

"Ren. Ren Krawler. Pleasure to meet you." I answered. She smiled and nodded. Linehalt opened up on my shoulder.

"Ren. Talk to her. Don't just stand there like you're stupid." he blurted. Yuki suddenly got up close to me.

"WHOA! A talking bakugan!" she gushed. That made her even more cute! "Hey Ren. I like you. We can go out if you like." she continued. That caught me off guard. She straightened her hair with her fingers, giving an inquiring glance. I wasn't about to let this opportunity down. I also wasn't about to reject someone as cute as her.

"Will you go out with me?" I replied. She smiled and nodded.

"Are you a virgin?" she asked. I nodded questioningly.

"Then we're good. Most guys just want girls for sex. I hate those types." she continued. That made sense now. She hooked onto my arm.

"How can a simple girl be so damn cute?!" I blurted, catching myself. She blushed and giggled. "Why don't you head on home. I have work. I better get going before I'm late." I continued. She nodded and gave me a hug before running off. I headed off to work.

 **POV. Yuki**

I decided to follow Ren to see where he worked. He walked into a house. This must be where he lives. He came back out wearing a police uniform. WOW! He's a cop! He got into his truck and drove off.


	2. Rescue Mission

**Rens-lover:** HEY EVERYONE! HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER! ENJOY!

 **POV. Ren**

When I got to work, Anna was in the lobby. "Hey there sunshine. Why the grumpy face?" I teased. She huffed impatiently. She's my boss.

"HOW IMPULSIVE CAN YOU GET?! YOU'RE LATE! AGAIN! YOU NEED TO START TAKING YOUR JOB SERIOUSLY IF YOU WANT TO KEEP IT! NOW! GET TO WORK!" she snapped. She's scary.

"Y...y...yes ma'am.!" I replied, scrambling to my office. My workmate, Riko, greeted me at my office.

"You get yelled at again?" he asked. I nodded gloomily and logged onto my laptop.

"She's really scary when she's angry." I squeaked, still a little shaken up. Riko chuckled and ruffled my hair.

"She may be harsh, but she's a good person." he replied. I nodded and opened a file on my computer. It was then, Anna burst in. What now?

"Ren! We have reports of a child being abused on South Ave. I want you to go check it out." she said. I nodded and packed my laptop. I headed to my car and turned on the lights. I pulled into the driveway. A social worker was waiting outside.

"How's the situation? How old?" I asked. She handed me a file folder.

"Things are getting pretty violent. That's why I called for a police officer. It's a sixteen year old girl." she replied. I nodded. I placed my hand on my gun and went inside. The girl was on the floor, curled into a sobbing ball as her dad threw a vase, nearly hitting her in the head. I snapped out my gun.

"Put your hands on your head and get down on your knees! I will NOT hesitate to shoot if necessary!" I said. He backed up and leaned against the wall. The social worker came back in with Riko. The girl bolted into my arms. I held her as she cried after I put my gun away. "I'm going to take her to the hospital then the police office." I added, taking her to my car. I placed her in the front seat and buckled her in. We had only been driving for ten minutes. I looked over at her. She was sound asleep. She did look tired. I pulled into the emergency parking lot. I gently shook her awake. Her eyes drooped back shut. SHIT! Now I know there's something wrong. I carried her inside and went to a receptionist. "I need immediate emergency service. I just picked her up from her severely abusive father. She was beaten badly. She can barely even stay awake." I explained. Paramedics came out with a stretcher. I followed them to the emergency room. I learned her name was Minoru Tetsubaki.

 **POV. Minoru**

I opened my eyes to find myself in a hospital bed. The offecer that saved me was asleep in a chair next to me. He wasn't wearing his uniform. I sneezed, startling him awake. "Thank you." I rasped, tears forming in my eyes. He got up and leaned on my bed.

"Just doing my job. I've been seeing you everyday. To be honest, I can't help but worry about you." he replied, wiping my tears with his thumb.

"What about dad?" I asked. He smiled sadly.

"He was sentenced to ten years in prison." he answered. I smiled weakly and nodded.

"Im free..." I cried. I felt my bottom lip. It was stitched to my chin. I had a bandage on the side of my face. I must look terrible. "Is mom ok? She was hurt too." I continued. He smiled and nodded.

"We got her out too. She's staying at the station." he replied. I sighed with relief. Then, everything went black as I passed out.


End file.
